Duele Respirar
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Songfic. Ante la muerte y el dolor, son muchos las máscaras que se usan. Algunos se quiebran por fuera, algunos por dentro. Iori es de estos últimos. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se acerca a ayudarlo? Dedicado a Lina Saotome ^^ (¡perdón por la tardanza!


**Duele respirar.**

_Entre tu y yo, no hay nada personal,_

_es sólo el corazón, que desayuna,_

_come y cena de tu amor,_

_en el café de la mañana,_

_la canción de la semana,_

_que muchas veces me emociona,_

_y otras tantas me hace daño._

Se habían unido por las lágrimas.

Un funeral, y ella había estado llorando. No eran sólo sollozos, con lágrimas corriendo asesinas por mejillas blancas, no era el llanto de la Virgen en la Piedad, mudo y que inspiraba ternura y amor, o el de la Gioconda, que reía sin reír, y lloraba sin derramar lágrimas. Era la desesperación del Grito, pero en lugar de tener la angustia callada que hablaba de esa obra, ella escondía su rostro en sus manos, gritaba, su cuerpo temblaba y se rompía por la amargura. 

Era la más pura manifestación del dolor. Y peor aún, del dolor de no haber conocido a la persona. El dolor de pensar en el que hubiera pasado.

El dolor que en esos momentos Iori Hida estaba sintiendo.

La observó, sus ojos verdes nublados y viéndose aun más serios que de costumbre, mientras pintaban con melancolía la figura de la mujer de cabellos vino en su memoria, contrastando ligeramente contra las demás personas. Las palabras del sacerdote regresaron al joven abogado a la realidad, que estaba muy lejos de unos ojos marrones hinchados por tanto llorar.

El funeral de Yamato y Hikari Ishida.

Era un día triste para los elegidos. Para el mundo entero. Pero no podría ser más triste para nadie más que para Iori, salvo, quizás, para Jun Motomiya.

Iori había amado a Hikari, con ese amor que se sabe nunca será, y por eso lo había mantenido bajo, oculto. Demostraba amistad y concierne cuando podía y debía, pero sus ojos de esmeralda nunca traicionaron algo de lo que sentía. Él era feliz cuando ella lo era, y no importaba nada más. 

Pero el que no lo hubiera dicho no significaba que su corazón –completamente roto y pisoteado- no se estuviera desangrando agonizantemente lento. A pesar de haber sido el último en recibir la mirada de luz de Hikari, y de que se sentía afortunado por eso, supo que el último soplo de amor de la joven mujer había sido para el músico que había muerto inmediatamente luego del choque. 

No para él, nunca para él.

_Entre tu y yo, no hay nada personal,_

_sin embargo duermo entre mis sábanas_

_soñando con tu olor,_

_vives aquí en mis sentimientos,_

_me ocupaste el pensamiento,_

_quizás te añore, más no hay nada personal_

El análisis que le había llegado a Ken Ichijouji, que irónicamente y gracias al negro destino había sido el encargado del caso, decía que los frenos habían sido cortados.

Y con eso habían acabado con dos de las vidas más maravillosas del mundo.

En los momentos de enterarse, él se había sentido morir, y deseó desaparecer.

En esos momentos, Iori apreciaba más que nunca el llanto de Jun. Él no lloraría, no se lo permitiría, porque no se había ganado ese derecho. A lo mucho, se lamentaría por la muerte de su amiga, pero no a la mujer que amaba.

En esos momentos, Jun era igual a él. 

Nadie había sabido tampoco de su amor por Yamato. Todos lo habían creído un juego, algo falso. Y a pesar de que se había hecho amigos, y de que él se había casado, ella nunca se detuvo de declararle su adoración, de abrazarlo, hasta el punto en que todos lo llegaron a considerar parte de su ser. Pero él sabía mejor. El joven de ojos de vida sabía que al igual que él se escondía en sus silencios, Jun se había escondido en sus gritos, se había escondido en el lugar más obvio, dejando sus sentimientos al descubierto, para que todos lo obviaran.

Y que bien le había salido.

_Aunque me inventes los detalles,_

_y te encuentre en cada calle,_

_yo te juro que no hay nada personal,_

_sacas a flote mis tragedias,_

_de repente las remedias,_

_me haces loco,_

_me haces trizas,_

_me haces mal._

Al igual que los suyos, habían sido dañados, y mucho. Y al igual que él ahora no lloraba por Hikari como amado, sino como amigo, Jun lloraba por el rubio elegido de la amistad como amiga, nunca como amante.

Se acercó entre las demás personas abrazadas que trataban de consolarse a ella, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Takeru momentáneamente mientras el elegido de la esperanza se abrazaba a Jyou, y luego darle unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a Taichi, mientras Miyako trataba de consolarlo. 

Odiaba los funerales católicos, pero la madre de Yamato lo había pedido así, y esa había sido la religión de Hikari.  Lo único bueno era que no habían abierto el ataúd.

De haber visto a su ángel frío entre forros de satín, no estaba seguro de haber sobrevivido entero.

La mayor de los Motomiya también estaba destrozada. Sin saber que hacer, Iori tomó suavemente su brazo, pretendiendo darle su pésame sin palabras, pero Jun, sintiendo contacto humano volteó. Ojos de esmeralda se perdieron en ojos de rubí, y antes de que el elegido de la sinceridad y el conocimiento pudiera reaccionar, los brazos de Jun estaban a su alrededor, sollozando en su hombro.

Así habían llegado a ser algo más de conocidos.

_Y así en los dos (así en los dos),_

_no hay nada personal (no hay nada personal)_

_te llevo en cada gota de mi sangre,_

_y en el paso de mi andar._

En los días siguientes del entierro, Iori se encargó de estar demasiado ocupado, lo que fuera necesario para no pensar en nada. Durante un mes lo logró, y evitó presencias que le recordarían a Hikari, se encerró en su trabajo y en sus obligaciones, tratando de simplemente enterrar esa parte de su vida, y continuar con la siguiente.

Lo hubiera logrado si un día que llovía, mientras volvía a su departamento, no se hubiera encontrado con la joven Motomiya.

Mientras subía las escaleras a su apartamento, la mente aun trabajando sobre su más reciente caso, pronto se encontró con unos ojos marrones viéndolo fijamente, los ojos parecidos y a la vez diferentes a los de su amigo Daisuke, que durante la infancia había estado enamorado de.....

Rayos. Se había ido a la mierda un mes de trabajo para no pensar en Hikari.

- Buenas tardes, Hida-san.

Inclinando suavemente la cabeza a medida de respuesta, Iori se mordió la lengua para no preguntar lo que le estaba intrigando.

- Buenas noches, Motomiya-san. Perdón la rudeza, pero ¿podría saber porque vino a buscarme?

Una sonrisa que no llegó por completo a los ojos de chocolate.

- ¿Podríamos entrar primero? Hace frío en el vestíbulo.

Asintiendo, el abogado abrió la puerta suavemente, con la mujer tras de sus pasos. Luego de que tuvieron en sus manos una taza de té verde, le volvió a preguntar sobre el motivo bastante inusual, ciertamente inesperado y hasta cierto modo rechazado, arribó.

La respuesta de Jun hizo que el compañero de Armadillomon casi se atragantara con el té, y fue gracias a los suaves golpes en la espalda que ella le dio, y el trago bastante inceremonioso de agua que pudo evitar que se ahogara. Aunque ciertamente, esperó que todo hubiera sido un muy mal entendido de su parte.

- ¿Qué?- dijo con la voz grave, tanto por la situación como por la quemadura de té. Jun simplemente sonrió esa sonrisa vacía que parecía haber adquirido desde fechas recientes, mientras dejaba su taza en la mesita.

- Que nos ayudemos a olvidar mutuamente.

_No necesito arrinconarte,_

_ni antes de dormir besarte,_

_es que entre nosotros_

_ya no hay nada personal._

Hasta ese momento el ojiverde se había rehusado a hacer un juicio sobre la hermana mayor de Daisuke, sólo considerándola como alguien muy extrovertido, que no le gustaba callar lo que pensaba, y la había respetado por eso. Nunca le había creído a su viejo amigo cuando él insistía que su hermana estaba loca, y aunque había reído cortésmente ante los comentarios que incluso la misma afectada hacía, nunca había sido cierto.

Hasta ese momento, claro está.

- Creo que no entiendo.

Una sonrisa falsa surgió de los labios de la atractiva mujer mayor, mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá delante de él. A pesar de su supuesta postura alegre y despreocupada, Iori –que era reconocido entre los abogados por su gran capacidad de descubrir cuando alguien estaba mintiendo o no- pudo notar el gran vacío que existía en los ojos de la castaña. Cómo si estuviera esperando un veredicto, se puso a escuchar.

- No sé si a ti te pase, ¿Puedo llamarte Iori? –él asintió suavemente, aun escuchando- pero desde la muerte de Yamato..... me duele respirar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, porque entendía bien lo que las palabras de la castaña querían decirle. No dijo nada, por lo que la mujer dejó su farsa, y lentamente puso sus manos encima de sus rodillas, viéndose como si quisiera evitar de ponerse a llorar.

- He hecho todo, pero sigue doliendo...... sigue doliendo, y me sigue lastimando, y seguir respirando duele. En esa situación estamos igual, porque tu también querías a Hikari, ¿o me equivoco?

Furioso, sintiendo ganas de gritar porque alguien se había atrevido a ver dentro de él, se levantó hacia la ventana.

- Lo sabía. Y yo no quiero seguir respirando, pero mi cuerpo si, pero sigue doliendo..... y pensé que quizás si estaba con alguien....

Iori volteó ante la duda que había podido sentir en la voz de la enfermera, sabiendo claramente cuando era esperado que él pusiera toda su atención en un caso.  Esa pequeña pausa en particular era la que él esperaba como fiscal para acabar con la defensa, pero en esta situación, él era el jurado, juez y fiscal al mismo tiempo, mientras Jun era la defensora, acusada y agraviada.

- No te pido una relación, sé que ninguno de los dos está para eso. Pero podemos fingir, y tratar de que deje de doler tanto. Como nos sentimos no puede agraviarse, y quizá encontremos algo bueno. O al menos hacer la soledad más soportable. ¿Qué dices?

Entonces alzó la mirada, sus ojos de rubí clavándose con los esmeraldas de Iori, y nuevamente él se preguntó si no habrá sido un error de cálculo el que él haya sido elegido el destinado a la honestidad, siendo que los ojos de Jun no parecían poder mentir ni ocultar la verdad nunca.

La duda se quedó en él unos momentos, mientras se seguía perdiendo en unos ojos de granate enormes, que no eran de ámbar pero que seguían siendo igual de peculiares.

Finalmente, respondió.

- De acuerdo. Nada personal. Y no perdemos nada por intentar.

_Sacas a flotes mis tragedias,_

_de repente las remedias,_

_me haces loco,_

_me haces trizas,_

_me haces mal._

Luego de eso, Jun fue a vivir a su apartamento poco tiempo después. Seguían sin ser pareja, si acaso se habían vuelto amigos ante todo y en el que si habían logrado acabar un poco contra la negrura que cubría sus corazones. Pero aun así sus abrazos, las interminables noches de insomnio en que tratarían de matar al sonido de la melancólica respiración de ambos con jadeos, seguían siendo impersonales, cómo sólo ellos podían conseguirlo..  

Su respirar se unía, trataba de matarse y de morir al mismo tiempo, de desgarrar y ser desgarrante, vivir y morir en lo que duraba un latido. Todas las noches en que tuvieron relaciones, lo hacían como si fuera la última, Iori esperando despertar un día y descubrir que por fin había dejado de dolerle respirar a la Motomiya, y que entonces ella seguiría con su vida lejos de él. Ignoró las veces en que ella gimió el nombre de Yamato hasta enronquecer su garganta, y estaba seguro de que ella había fingido ser sorda ante su rezo de Hikari mientras sus cuerpos se movían como uno.

Pero a pesar de todo, en un año él no había aprendido a que le dejara de doler respirar.

Fue durante la cena de la misma noche en que habían hecho su trato de ignorar dolor, y matar dolor juntos que se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado.

- Gracias, Iori.

- ¿Por qué Jun? – le preguntó levemente, sonriéndole a la castaña, pero ella se veía seria y hasta triste.

- Ya no me duele respirar..... al menos no por Yamato.

Y ese sería su adiós, supo el hombre Hida. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque su sonrisa se perdió. Se levantó de la mesa tomando algunos de los platos, y se dirigió a la cocina.  El rechinar de la madera del piso le hizo ver que la mujer lo había seguido.

- Me alegra mucho, Jun. 

- Gracias.

- Imagino que te irás pronto, ¿no es así? Ahora que nuestro trato se ha vencido.

- No quisiera, Iori..... pero me iré si tu me lo pides.

Nuevamente el silencio les llegó a ambos, un silencio que era demasiado extraño proveniente de ella que había tratado de hacer reír más al joven Hida. Guardaron las sobras de la cena en silencio y con la práctica de haberlo hecho muchas veces antes, hasta que los dos se dirigieron a la sala, con una taza de té verde él, y ella con una de café.

Finalmente, él habló.

- No quisiera que te fueras....

No tuvo que voltear para saber la brillante y cegadora sonrisa que cubriría el rostro de la mujer de ojos rojizos, pero curiosamente ella dejó su taza de café, antes de que con una ternura y dulzura inusitadas, le tomó las manos a él, haciendo que Iori volteara a verla curioso.

- Iori, ahora que lo pienso..... yo nunca te ayude. Y a ti todavía te duele respirar.

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera decir nada, Jun se levantó e ignorando su trato de nunca volver su asunto personal, lo abrazó tiernamente, depositando todo su cariño en esa caricia. Luego, con ternura, lo besó dulcemente en los labios, sólo prolongando el beso tanto como un suspiro.

Fue más de lo que el serio elegido de la sinceridad y el conocimiento pudo soportar. No lloro, pero dejó que todas sus barreras cayeran, a pesar de que había unas que tenían casi tanta edad como él.

No lloró, pero se permitió ser abrazado, y se permitió perderse en el abrazo de Jun.

Y respirar le dejó de matar lentamente. Y cuál recién nacido, abrió la boca para poder obtener aire, antes de abrazar de regreso a Jun, por primera vez sintiéndola a ella y no en imaginación a Hikari.

_Y así en los dos (así en los dos),_

_no hay nada personal (no hay nada personal)_

_te llevo en cada gota de mi sangre,_

_y en el paso de mi andar._

_No necesito arrinconarte,_

_ni antes de dormir besarte,_

_es que entre nosotros_

_ya no hay nada personal._

Notas de la Autora:

¡¡¡¡Perdón por tardarme tanto, Noemi!!!! Sé que no tengo perdón, luego de casi ocho meses para darte este fic, pero mi triste historia es que ya tenía el fic casi completado –era una idea diferente, y otra situación- pero mi carpeta se borró, y no había tenido oportunidad de salvar esa historia en zip, así que se perdió.  Espero que te haya gustado esto ^^.

Un Junori..... je, creo que puedo estar segura de decir que soy la primera en escribir de esta pareja ^____^  y me pareció bastante linda.  Aunque claro, esto puede ser debido a mi obsesión con Iori.....

Siento mucho no haber podido escribir antes, pero entre la escuela, mis otros fics, los disgustos que hace pasar FF.Net, y luego perder mis fics se me hace lento. Voy a seguir escribiendo en FF.Net, aunque si me molesta que hayan coartado tanto la libertad de expresión.

Bueno, como tengo que seguir con la tarea, hago esto corto. Ni la canción, ni digimon, ni sus personajes son míos. Si dejan un review, mil gracias, si su review es un flame, un millón de gracias. Hace frío por acá, y siempre me hace bien reír.

En fin.... ¡Nos vemos!

Ja Ne

XO

Kali


End file.
